The Wolf Inside Allison
by Allison A. Argent
Summary: Squeal to Allison's Worst Nightmare. Allison Argent is now a werewolf, and dealing with her family's death and her new werewolf abilities. Scott is her alpha and boyfriend. What will happen when a new threat comes to Beacon Hills? More powerful than a werewolf and kanima combined. What will they do when people start getting killed again? Will they find a weakness in this threat?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Second Full Moon

Allison's POV

Scott has taught me so much with only little time to teach me. I'm the newest wolf in his pack. Issac and I are both betas in his pack. The full moon is tonight and I'm ready. It's all about self control. I didn't have enough self control during the first full moon, and I almost killed someone. Good thing Scott got to me before I did. I've learned a lot since then.

I'm still living with Scott and his mom. Melissa actually like having me around. I'm the daughter she never had. Today I'm finally going back to school. I haven't been in school since my family's death. Well, most of that time, I was running away from Peter. I come downstairs into the kitchen where I find Melissa making her coffee.

"Hi Melissa" she turns around to me.

"Allison, you know I don't mind if you don't go to school today. I've had a rough few weeks"

"I think I'm OK, and I haven't seen Lydia in a while"

"OK. I'll see you tonight"

"Thanks again"

"You don't need to thank me anymore, OK"

"OK" she grabs her coffee and heads out. I pour my own cup as I wait for Scott. A few minutes later, I hear him come down and grab my bag. He comes into the kitchen and I slide over his coffee cup.

"Thanks Allison" I smile at him, "You sure you're OK to go to school. Their might be rumors about what happened to you"

"I'm OK, and..." I grab my keys off the counter, "I'm driving today. Not that I don't like your motorcycle, just take a break for a little bit" he smiles at me.

"Gives me a break" we grab our bags and coffee and head to school. I pull into the parking lot and we get out. Right away I see people turning to each other and start whispering. I try to ignore them as Scott and I walk into school. Since I've been out for almost a month, I have to meet with the school's guidance counselor, Ms. Morell this morning. The school also thinks I should talk to her about my family's death, which just brings back bad memories. I look at Scott and say.

"I should go to my counseling session"

"Counseling?"

"The school thinks I should talk to her about my family's death. Plus I have to see her to talk about how I can make up work"

"I can help you make up your work"

"I know. Thanks" I kiss him on the cheek then look at him, "I'll see you in Harris's class"

"OK" I smile at him as I walk down the hall. As I sit in her office waiting for her, I look out her office and see two girls. They're talking about me.

_"I can't believe she would come back to school."_

_"I know. If my family was killed, I would transfer."_

_"I heard a rumor that she was put in a mental hospital. That's why she wasn't in school."  
_

_"That's where she belongs. I mean she probably tried to kill herself. I know I would if my family was murdered."_

"Allison?" I snap back, and see Ms. Morell sits at the desk.

"Sorry"

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing"

"Allison, I'm here to talk about what happened"

"I don't need to talk about it. I have friends helping me through it"

"Death is very sad experience to go through. How do you feel today?" I say nothing, "Allison, the school system is worried you, and personally I am too" I look up at her.

"I was fine this morning"

"What happened?"

"I got remind of their death"

"You went to their funeral, right?"

"Of course, I did"

"Who went with you?"

"All my friends, and Scott's mom"

"I heard from Mrs. McCall you're living with her and Scott?"

"For a while. I don't know when I'll be ready to step foot inside my house"

"How does that work?" I look at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, with you and Scott dating..."

"I sleep in the guess room. And why is that your consider?"

"I just want to make sure you're not being pressed to do anything"

"You don't have to worry about that. When I moved in, Melissa set some rules." I have to change the subject, "Can we talk about how much work I need to make up before my next class?" She heists for a minute, then nods at me. I sigh in relief. Thank you. When the bell rings, I get out of there as quickly as I can. I walk into Harris's room and see Scott sitting alone. I walk over and sit down next to him.

"How was it?" he whispers to me. I look at him.

"Awkward" I open my notebook and try to focus on school.

_**That night...**_

I sit on the couch with Scott as we watch a movie. I don't feel like I'm changing. I look at Scott and say.

"Second full moon and I have compete control."

"What's your anchor?"

"You...and my family"

"Allison..."

"I'm OK, really"

"Well, think of it this way: no wolves like Peter running out and killing innocent people, or Kanimas"

"I get it. Everything's good" I smile at him. Hopefully things stay good. I like it this way.

* * *

**Hey, what do you think? Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Attack Of The Unknown

As I drive us to school the next day, Scott notices police cars in a parking lot near the gas station. I say.

"What going on?"

"I don't know. Stiles's dad is here. Can you pull over?" I pull over near the gas station. We both get out and run over. Sheriff Stilnki sees us and comes out. Scott quickly says.

"What's going on? What happened?"

"The young man was found dead early this morning. You two wouldn't know anything about this would you?"

"No, we've been at Scott's house all night. It wasn't us." I say.

"Maybe other wolves? From the looks of it in there, it was some kind of animal, and the only animal I thought of was a wolf"

"We'll let you know if we find out anything" Scott says. The Sheriff looks at him.

"Thanks. Keep me posted"

"Will do" we turn to go back to my car, when we hear him say.

"One more thing" we turn around, "Can you bring Stiles to school? I don't want him to be late" we all turn to look at Stiles sitting on the curb. He looks at us, quickly stands up, and comes over. His dad says to him.

"Get to school" and walks away. Stiles looks at Scott and I.

"Soo?"

"Let's go before we're all late" I say. The three of us walk back to my car and I pull out onto the road.

"OK. What did my dad tell you guys?" Stiles says after a little while. Scott shrugs and says.

"That if we found out anything, we would tell him"

"What do you think this thing is?"

"Maybe a different type of werewolf"

"Like what?"

"An alpha pack" Scott suggests.

"Maybe" I pull into a parking spot at school, w get out, and go in.

"Allison!" I turn and see Lydia coming over to my locker.

"Hey!" I say hugging her, "I was looking for you yesterday"

"Sorry. I had more important stuff to do than coming to school"

"Did you heard about that guy that was found dead at the gas station on South Street?"

"Ya. What happened?"

"They're saying an animal attack?"

"Other wolf like Peter Hale" I shutter. I hate hearing his name. It just reminds me of what he did to me and my family, "I mean seriously. Do we really need another cereal killer on the loose?"

"Lydia" I say quickly, "Please just stop"

"What's wrong with you?" I look at her like she's an idiot.

"Seriously? Do you have to ask?"

"OK, calm down" I sigh as I slam my locker and quickly walk away before I get more angry and turn into a werewolf to school. Probably wouldn't go over well with anyone.

_Second Period - English_

_Third Period - Math_

Fourth - Lunch. I slam my books down on the lunch table and sit down next to Scott as he says.

"Allison, you OK?"

"Fine" I say annoyed.

"Did you get into a fight with someone?" I look at him. Scott knows anything that's on.

"I got into a fight with Lydia" I quickly say.

"Wow, guys. Check this out" Issac says showing us his phone with a news video.

"Police have just identified the young man found dead this morning. Twenty two year old, Collin Mason was allegedly attacked by an animal. Right now the police have no leads on what this animal might be" the video stops. Issac looks at us as Scott says.

"People are dying again"

"But why? that's the question"

"Who or what is doing this?" I lean on the table with my hand holding the back of my neck.

"Allison?"

"I'm just thinking. What if it's Ethan and Aiden doing this? They just disappeared after they killed...Peter"

"But why would they could back?"

"Maybe they're looking for their own packs. Maybe they didn't mean to kill that guy. Maybe they mean to turn him"

"Allison..."

"I have another theory" I say cutting him off, "But I don't even know if it's possible"

"What?" I look at Scott.

"Can a wolf turn into Kanima or something more powerful that even that?"

"Allison, you might over thinking it"

"But who says it's not possible" Issac says supporting my crazy theories, "It could be" I glance at Issac. I will attempt I've been on edge since this morning. Everything was prefect a day ago, and now it's Peter Hale all over again. At least this time, whatever it is, isn't not after me.

* * *

**Hey, what do you think? Do Allison's theories sound crazy? Or are they possibly true? Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Looking For Answers

This morning someone the police found a person dead in the woods. That makes four death in the last three weeks. I remember all their names. Collin Mason, Casey Blake, Ryan Smith, and Ben Morgan. All of them were twenty-two. Scott and Issac have try to figure out what this thing is, but they have no idea what it could be. I still think it could be Ethan and Aiden or something more powerful than a Kanima. My family kept this bestiary thing that I guess keeps records of all the supernatural creatures they've deal with. Hopefully I can find it and get answers. I hate not knowing what we're dealing with. I step over a tree trunk and stare at the hale house. I stupidly thought I would come here first before going to my house. I have this feeling that I can find some answers at that house. I take a deep breath and walk up to it. As I step on the porch, it creeks. I walk to the door and slowly open the door.

"Hello?" I say not knowing if someone or any werewolves would be here, "Is anyone in here?" I slowly slide in and quietly shut the door. I'm still on edge about an alpha pack living in Beacon Hills. They haven't bothered me, Issac, or Scott yet. We're lucky for that. An alpha pack I heard is the most powerful pack of werewolves. I walk forward and look at the room with the fireplace, then down the hall. I hear foot steps and look upstairs as I hear noises.

"Allison?" I quickly turn around.

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing here?" I look at Scott's best friend, Stiles standing in front of me. Did he follow me? I swear no one saw me run into the woods behind school. I left earlier so I could think and I needed to go for a run.

"Me? What are you doing here?"

"I asked you first"

"Um" he says chuckling. I look at him like he's an idiot, and he is.

"Seriously? You're looking for a dead body" he scratches his ear, "You're insane" I walk up stairs with Stiles following behind. I walk down the hall as I look into the rooms.

"Well, I like looking for dead bodies" he says as I walk into a bedroom.

"Find a new hobby" I look at him, "Remember what happened last time you looked for a dead body"

"Scott got bite by a werewolf"

"Exactly" I go over to the dresser and start looking through it.

"Where are you looking for?" I slam the draw closed and turn to him.

"Answers, or something to explain this attacks. My family has this book of all the supernatural creatures they've deal with"

"Well if you have that, why did you come this house?"

"I thought I would find some answers here but I guess not"

"Well, you haven't..."

"Sh!" I quickly whisper cutting off him. I hear voices coming toward the house. Then the front open.

"Allison, what's wrong?" I look at him, grab his hand and run down the hall. I stop right before the wall ends. We quietly look downstairs. We see a group of five standing around in a circle. Stiles whispers to me.

"Who are they?"

"I don't know, but we need to get out of here"

"It's way. There's a window" I look at him and whisper.

"Like you can jump out of a window"

"There's a roof under the window" I roll my eyes and we run down to the room. I push Stiles out the window first, then I quickly flip out and we run off into the woods...

"That was a close one" Stiles says as we walk down the street to my house. I look at him.

"They could heard us. I would have been fine, but you"

"Are you saying I can't defend myself?"

"Against werewolves? No"

"Not too long that was you who couldn't defend yourself"

"And now I can. So why don't you just go call Kira and hang out with her? I know you like her"

"Who told you?"

"None had to tell me. It's obvious"

"OK, then. I'll see you at school" I wave a little goodbye at him as he walks backwards and turns around. I sigh and walk up to my house. I walk up to the door still marked crime scene. With my hand shaking, I slowly touch the handle and open the door as I close my eyes. I don't know what my house will look like. If there's still blood everywhere, or stuff broken. I open my eyes and gasp. Everything's actually the same as it was that tonight. Except for bodies on the ground. I clear my throat and walk in closing the door. I look down at the pool of blood, then look upstairs.

_"Dad!" I screamed. I was standing at the top of the stairs watching as Peter killed my dad. _I walk over to the bottom of the stairs and touch the

_"Allison" he said to me as he walked toward the bottom of the stairs. I slowly started moving back toward my room, "How about you try apologizing to me? Their apologizes weren't very sincere" _I slowly walk upstairs and walk down the hall to my room.

_"You know, Allison. This won't hurt much. I'll be quick" I watched him as I moved back and ran to my room. _I look at my door on the floor and step over it. I walk in and look around.

_"Leave me alone!" I screamed at him, "I didn't do anything to you!"_

_"Open the door, Allison!"_

_"Go away!" I hit the edge of my bed and fell down on it. _I touch my bad sheets. I have to come home. I miss my house, it's so empty now. Maybe Scott could come stay with me. He's almost eighteen. I shake my head and say to myself.

"I'm losing my focus. I came here to get my dad's bestiary" I drop my hand, go into my dad's room, grab the bestiary sitting on his desk and leave.

* * *

**Hey what do you think? Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Bestiary

As I wait for Scott to get come home from work, I start reading through my dad's bestiary. I read out loud the different supernatural creatures.

"Kanima, werewolf, were-leopard, were-coyote, were-fox, kludde, kitsune, Kisalya* ..." and this is only the eight pages out of fifty. I mark the whose I think it could be.

"Allison?" I look up and see Scott leaning against my door. I close the bestiary as I say.

"Hey, Scott"

"What's that?" I look at the book and say.

"It's my dad's bestiary"

"Where'd you get it?" Scott says coming over and sitting on my bed as I turn my chair to face him.

"I went to my house"

"Alone?"

"Ya" I swipe my hair behind my ear, "It...it was hard"

"Allison, I would have gone with you"

"That was something I had to do alone. I left school early and went for a run to clear think," I look at Scott, "I went to the hale house"

"What"

"I thought I would get some answers there about these attacks. Scott, people are dying"

"I know. Issac and I trying to figure it out"

"Maybe this will help" I say holding out the bestiary with some pages marked. He takes it and says as he open it.

"What are these marks for?"

"I marked what I think this thing could be" Scott seems through the marked pages.

" Were-leopard. Kludde. Kisalya," he looks up at me, "Allison, have you seen this thing?"

"No. I'm just guessing off my theories" he looks back at the book.

"Were-leopard: shape shifts into a leopard on the full moon like a werewolf. This creature when a leopard is pure white with grey spots on it's fur. This creature is to be very dangerous and active on the full moon. In one night a were-leopard can kill up to thirteen people"

"Next one"

"Kludde: a shape shifting dog that stalks and kills travelers. This creature has the ability to grow heavier and heavier when jumping on it's victim causing the victim to the ground of which the Kludde would eat them. This dog shape shifts further into a giant with wings. "

"Next one" I just want him to read all of them.

"Kisalya?" he looks at me, "All it says is that it's a female wolf-demon"

"What do you think, Scott?"

"Well, maybe it could be a were-leopard? I've never in them in Beacon Hills though. What about you?"

"A Kisalya, just because we know nothing about it. My dad only wrote that it was a female wolf-demon"

"Like a wolf hell angel?"

"Kind of" he closes the book.

"Allison, this is crazy"

"Well, excuse me if I want to know what's killing people in my home town. I'm part of your pack just as much as Issac is"

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing" I say turning my head. I shake my head and stand up saying, "Look can we talk tomorrow? It's really late" Scott without saying anything stands up leaving my book on the bed and leaves. I watch him as he slams the door behind him. I sigh as I fall onto my bed. What the hell just happened?

* * *

**Hey what do you think? Please review.**

****** PS: I made up the creature, Kisalya _(kiss-ally-a). _It's a weird way of saying it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait. **

* * *

Chapter 5: Sorry

Scott hasn't spoken to me in a couple of days and I don't understand why he got upset. I know I was getting upset with him about not including me in his conversations with Issac about this thing that's running around Beacon Hills. I think, in the moment, I felt like he was treating like his girlfriend and not part of his pack. Or maybe he doesn't want to be remembered of what happened and why I am a werewolf. He doesn't want to remember Peter Hale. Either way, he got upset, and now he's being distant. I've been staying with Kira for a while. Just until things cool down between us. I come down the stairs and walk into the kitchen where I find Kira.

"Hey. Thanks again for letting me stay here"

"No problem" she looks at me, "but you should talk to him"

"He's the one who got mad, not me"

"I just saying. You two need to make up, before someone else gets killed" I look at Kira as she walks around me and grabs her bag to leave. Before she walks out the door, she turns to me and says.

"Talk to him" and with that she was gone. I sigh grabbing my bag and follow behind her.

* * *

Scott's POV

I lay on my bed throwing a ball up and down in the air. I'm can't stop thinking about our fight we had. Allison's right. Sometimes I don't treat her like part of the pack. She's my girlfriend and I feel like I need to protect her. Keep her out of the danger zone.

"Scott!" I sit up and see Stiles in my doorway, "Come on, Scott. Allison's will forgive you"

"I need to talk to her"

"Ya. Good plan" Stiles says happy, "Now can we go?"

"Ya, sorry" I stand up as I grab my bag off the floor. Stiles and I leave my house and head to school.

* * *

Allison's POV

I open my locker and start putting my book into it.

"Allison?" I hear Scott say behind me. I turn around as he says, "Can we talk? Please?"

"Sure" I says shrugging. I close my locker and walk with him down the hall.

"Look, Allison. I'm sorry I got mad at you" I stop and look at him.

"It's OK"

"No, it's not. I wasn't treating you like part of the pack like you said. I still picture you as my girlfriend I need to protect"

"We can protect each other now"

"I'm really sorry"

"It's fine. I freaked out a little too" He smiles at me and says.

"So did you find anything else on the Kisalya?"

"Not really. I was thinking we could look at the wounds on the bodies. Figure out how people are getting killed. You in?"

"Ya. We going after school?" I nod, "OK, I'll meet you outside after last period"

"OK" he kisses me on the cheek and runs off to class as I giggle at him. Fights over, now we're focusing on the Kisalya and putting a stop to this random killings.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review and let me know what abilities you think the Kisalya should have.**


	6. Help!

Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. I need help on how to continue this story. Here are my ideas:

1) Allison and Scott go observe the bodies

2) Allison and Scott chase after the Kisalya on the full moon

3) They find out someone they know is turning into the Kisalya

4) Aiden and Ethan come back


End file.
